Tilting type chairs commonly used in offices usually provide for the back to tilt alone or for the seat and back to tilt as a unit. If the back alone pivots, it generally creates a problem known as "shirt tail pull." This problem is usually accentuated by the tendency of the hips of the user to slide forward as the back tilts rearwardly.
In chairs where both the seat and back tilt as a unit, in the tilted position there is a tendency to lift the legs of the user from the floor creating an undue pressure by the forward edge of the seat against the underside of the legs of the user immediately above the knee. To overcome this problem the user may then slouch forward in the chair again creating a shirt tail pull. Also, such chairs generally require the user to lift the feet from the floor to restore the chair to its upright position.
In any tilting chair, it is desirable that the tilt pivot point be at the center of the body or where the body back normally pivots. The pivot point should normally be struck from the ideal point. It is also desirable to have a chair wherein both the seat and back tilt but wherein the seat tilts to a lesser but proportionate degree to the back. It is, of course, also desirable to provide a chair wherein the user does not have to lift the feet to restore the chair to its upright position and which avoids the common shirt tail pull problem.
It is also desirable to provide a chair which is of simplified construction and yet of clean, pleasing appearance emphasizing the isolated and separate appearance of the seat and back with respect to the supporting frames.